Ilove you
by Seddielover77
Summary: seddie. 6th story of all the linked oneshots. Sams back and what will happen when freddie see's her for the first time in three years?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own icarly**

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ **

**#1. Spin the bottle **

**#2. 7 minuets in haven **

**#3. i felt fireworks **

**#4. Is it love? **

**#5. Mayhem at olive garden**

**YOU WILL BE CONFUSED!**

**______________________________________________**

**Sorry it took so long but here's the 6****th**** and final story. Remember if you have not read the others you WILL be confused.**

"Is she ok? I need to see her! How did this happen? Does she have head damage???" Freddie screamed franticly cornering a nurse. "Answer me now!" Freddie felt like punching a wall so hard his hand went through.

"Freddie?!" Carly said coming through the hospital door. "Where's Sam I…Why are you cornering a nurse???" Carly said with a raise of an eyebrow.

"What? Oh rite, sorry Mrs.….." Freddie blushed and started stumbling over his words reading the name tag "Mccowen. I just wanted an update."

"Well," said Mrs. Mccowen fixing her glasses and walking towards room 901. "She's not in the best shape but there is no head trauma. She has some cuts and bruises but, she should be out by tomorrow."

"Yippy-way." Said a sarcastic, familiar voice.

"Valerie!" Freddie said with a sharp, tense, angered voice. "You shouldn't have come. In fact, you should be in juvie then at a flipping hospital waiting to see Sam!"

"I'm here for you Freddie, you honestly think I came here for Sam the wicked witch of the west?!" Valerie laughed a bit then continued in her 'I'm so innocent' voice. "Baby, come on how about we split and get a smoothie?" Valerie took Freddie's hand only to have it shaken off.

"Forget it I'm not going any where with you! You're just a wealthy brat who gets every thing she wants! But, you're not going to get ME!" Freddie said fiercely. Carly stepped away from the unconscious Sam.

"I'll tell my mom you said that." Said Valerie. like that was a threat.

"Tell her." Said Carly jumping in right on time. "I'll tell the cops. You've done enough damage; now go away before you get arrested!"

"Whatever! You two are losers any way!" Valerie was steaming as she stomped off. Freddie went in to the hospital room to see Sam, unconscious with tubes every where. The back of her head was bandaged. Freddie leaned down and put his lips to her ear.

"I'm so sorry," he said gently. "It's going to be alright. I promise."

"What's going on?! What happened?!" Spencer yelled coming through the white door way with grocery bags.

"It's alright Spencer," Carly said reassuringly. "Sam got hit really hard and will be out tomorrow."

"Oh, well good thing I got snacks." Spencer said emptying the grocery bags.

"Ow." Said a weak voice gaining everyone's attention. "Who hit me?"

"Sam!" Freddie shrieked with joy. "Oh my god, Sam you're awake!"

Freddie went over and kissed Sam's forehead. He whispered with his lips still on her forehead. "I was so worried."

"Hey Sam How are you sweetie?" Carly said sitting in the fold up chair next to the hospital bed.

"Want some ham?" Spencer asked holing up a package of smoked ham.

"Yes please." Sam said Horsley.

"Wait are you sure she can eat?" asked Freddie, he was so worried about Sam he could barley let his eyes away from her.

"Oh it's ok," Spencer said, "the worst thing that could happen is she dies." That caught Freddie's attention.

"What?!" Freddie said spinning around.

"Freddie!" Carly said standing from the chair. "He was just joking!"

"Just give me my ham I'm in pain here!" Sam yelled over them. Just then a nurse walked in.

"Could you people please be quiet? There are other people in this hospital!"

"Yes maim." Every one mumbled.

________Later That Night___________________

Bzzzzzz—Bzzzzzzzz—Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Freddie went over to Sam's phone, "should I answer it?" He picked up the phone. Sam was sleeping heavily.

"I don't see why not." Said Carly.

"Hello?" Freddie said putting the phone to his ear.

"Hi, Freddie? Could you be a dear and tell Sam she needs to come home and pack?" It was Sam's mom.

"Ugh…sure. Bye."

"Bye. *click*"

"Who was that?" Spencer asked.

"Her mom…she said they needed to…" Freddie became faint and fell in to a chair stumbling. "P…p…pack."

"What?" Spencer and Carly gasped together

__________________________The next day-Saturday-________________

**Freddie's Pov.**

What did that mean??? Tell Sam to come _pack_? There was something she wasn't telling me.

"Freddie?" Sam came in my tiny apartment with a suit case. What was that for? "I need to talk to you." Uh-oh.

"What?" I said curiously. I was so worried, is she braking up with me? Does she like some one else?

"I'm…ugh….I'm kind of, well, moving." My heart shattered in to billions of pieces.

"What?" I mouthed. I was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry." She said weakly. She was broken too.

"Where?"

"Paris." She almost broke out crying. I've never seen her so weak, I wanted to cradle her and tell her everything was alright. She came over and sat with me on my busted up love-seat.

"When?" I finally asked looking at her tear filled eyes.

"Tomorrow. We're leaving early so we can catch the earliest plane." A tear slid down her cheek. "I…I just came over here to say bye…and that I'm freaking out!" she wept in to my shoulder. I kissed her hair while I hugged her close. I didn't want to let go. I knew the minuet she walked out that door I'd never see her again.

"Its okay Sam, I'm here. I always was." I whispered softly barley making sound. I knew she could here though because just then she said "I know."

She tipped her head up and kissed my cheek. It felt so good with her lips touching my skin. "I've got to go." She said with tears still on her cheeks. I wiped them off.

"Please don't go." I whispered. I wanted her to stay so badly I would fake her death and keep her in my room if that's what it would take to keep her here.

"I have to Freddie," she said putting her hands on either sides of my face. "How can I not?"

"Live with Carly!" I begged. "We can be neighbors and you won't have to move to Paris!"

"I already tried that Freddie, My mom said no. I'm moving." She said dropping her hands. "I'm sorry." She started to walk out the door.

"Wait!" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her toward me. "Not just yet." I said quietly grabbing her waist and placing a kiss on her soft lips. She wrapped her hands around my neck, messing and pulling my hair. She pushed my head closer to hers as I pushed her body against mine. It was one of those moments where you hope to hell you're parents don't walk in. especially my mom. We made out for at least 15 minuets with out my mom barging in when she gently pushed away. "Bye Freddie." she said with a soft smile.

"Bye." I said dreamily. She smelt good, tasted good and most of all. She was mine. I knew she would wait for me. I hoped anyway. She kissed me one more time then disappeared out the door. Shit. That was it. No more sarcastic, mean, sassy, sweet Sam. Dang it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you enjoyed it! This storie is the last one so I decided to make chapters! Have fun! **

**P.S- REVIEW PLEESE!**


	2. Surprize

**Disclaimer: I do not own Icarly**

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ #1. Spin the bottle **

**#2.7 minuets in haven **

**#3. I felt fireworks **

**#4. Is it love? **

**#5. Mayhem at olive garden**

**YOU WILL BE CONFUSED!**

She's gone. Forever. I knew I would never ever find a girl like Sam again. It had been 2 months. I wanted her back so badly I couldn't think. Just numbing pain every day, all the time. I was walking down the street about a half a mile from the apartments. It was freezing. I hate December. I had 2 jackets on, a navy blue American eagle shirt with dark wash jeans and converse. I saw a girl about 20 feet in front of me with long blond wavy hair dressed like a skater dude…Sam?

"Sam?" I said loudly. Was it really her? "Sam! Sam it's me! Freddie!" I was so excited! I ran up to her. I missed her so much and now she was here! It was Amazing! "Sam!" I said jerking the girl around. No brown eyes.

"Who the hell are you!? Get away from me dork!" she pushed me away and ran off. I collapsed to the ground. Tears filled my eyes. As each on fell to the side walk I could feel my heat breaking finally after all the numbing pain. It started to down poor. I didn't care. I'd never see Sam again. She was in Paris.

"No! Why?! Why'd you do this to me!?" I was screaming at the top of my longs. To the havens. To god. "We loved each other! You can't do that!" I was crying so hard I couldn't breath. After an hour of sitting in a puddle my cell phone rang. It was my mother. _'Get up Freddie'_ I said to my self. I slowly got up soaking wet. I could already tell when I got home I would be given many treatments and chemical showers.

**3 Years later…**

"Yo! Freddie! What's up dude?" Freddie's friend Jason came up to him at lunch in the cafeteria, his blond hair in his face covering his blue eyes. "I called you like 6 times last night!"

"Oh I was just hanging out with Carly." That was a lie. He was actually going through the old Icarly pictures he had on his computer, he was cleaning his computer out and found a picture of him and Sam. It hurt him to think of her name. "I guess I accidentally left my cell phone at my house."

Freddie had changed so much over those years. His hair was darker, his face more chiseled and he was 16 and a junior!And over those years he hadn't seen Sam. "Freddie!" Carly came running up. "Freddie I've got a surprise! After school meet me at my house!" Jason watched her walk away flipping his golden hair out of his eyes.

"So, is she going out with anyone?" Jason asked Freddie, cocking an eyebrow and sitting down at a round table.

"Ew! Dude! No!" Freddie said disgusted sitting down. "She's Carly!"

"So she's free?" Jason asked his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah but…" Freddie paused looking at Jason. "For god sake man, she's Carly!"

"Sweet! Should I ask her out?" Jason said ecstatic.

"*ugh* sure Jason ask her out." Freddie said blankly. He wondered why he had friends like this. Oh yeah. Sam. The last day at ridge way she told every one he was the coolest kid in the school and that he beat up a senior. And then, there came Jason, and a crew of hooligans. Sam made sure there was something to replace her. Every time he thought of this memory it pained him. "Hey do you know anything about Carly's 'surprise'?"

"Uh, no. Why?" He said taking a bite if a hotdog.

"No reason." Freddie said thinking deeply…

**_____________________________Later at the apartment's_____________________**

"…Then I was all like 'Gnarly man!' yeah, it was awesome." Jason said very loudly.

"Oh, yeah. Sounds…um…tubular?" Freddie never used skater talk. They were walking out of the elevator when Freddie heard loud talking in Carly's apartment.

"What's going on at Carly's?" Freddie said suddenly remembering the 'surprise' Carly had talked about.

"I don't know dude but let's check it out!" Jason practically yell running to Carly's door. "It sounds like a party!" a party. That was it! It was Freddie's birthday today!

"Dude, what day is it?" Freddie asked curiously walking towards the door and knocking.

"Uh, the 22nd of September I think. Why?" Jason was now filled to his toes with curiosity.

"Just checking." Freddie heard the talking hush. It was now silent.

"Come in!" he heard Carly yell.

"They opened the door and…"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FREDDIE!"


	3. Truth or Dare

**3rd chapter! PLAESE REVIEW!**

"Dude!" Jason started jumping up and down in the decorated apartment. "You didn't tell me it was you're birthday!"

"I guess I forgot." Freddie said smiling at all of his friends and family laughing. His friend's and family were all putting presents on the kitchen counter. "Thanks Carly."

"Oh, this isn't the surprise," Carly Said loudly enough to gain everyone's attention. With every one watching her go to the stairs. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ladies and gentle men! I would like to welcome…" Carly was, as planned, interrupted by Spencer tooting on his trumpet. "Sam Puckett!"

Freddie fainted. Every one gawked at the unconscious Freddie, missing Sam's royal walk down the stairs, the minuet she saw what they were looking at she almost tripped running to Freddie.

________________________**Freddie's Pov._________________________**

**I **felt a hand on my right cheek. The palm smelt amazing, like mandarins and grape fruit. I recognized the perfume. "Sam?" I said weakly reaching out. I grabbed something.

"Um… Freddie?" Her voice was sweeter than I remembered. It was grown up yet…sugar sweet. And…Embarrassed?

"What?" I said looking at her. Her face was heart shaped, her jaw line was incredible. Her big brown eyes left me in a trance. As did her flowing blond waves. I looked where I had put my hand on her perfect body. My hand was on her breast. I instantly took my handaway.

"O My god! I'm Sorry! I didn't mean to!" I said quickly. I see her for the first time in three years and I grab her boob! Great! Just Freakin' Peachy! Wait. There were people around us…The party! GREAT! Now I would forever be known as the groper! I guess I forgot when I saw Sam… who was now very thin and had a waist.

"It's ok," Sam said laughing hysterically. "I get that a lot."

"Again, sorry." I said. I could feel my face turning redder each time we spoke.

She laughed again more subtle. "Happy birthday Freddie." The group of people that were watching us soon dissolved in to the music and snacks. Me and Sam stayed the by the coffee table looking into each others eyes. "So…how's it goin'?" Sam Finally asked.

"Oh, umm good I guess." I said flashing my eye's toward the ground. "The last three years kinda sucked though.

"Yeah," Sam started giggle then stopped. "I really missed you."

"That's something we actually agree on!" I said changing the mood. We both laughed.

**____________3 hours Later when every one left_____________________**

"Ok," Sam said criss crossing her self on the couch. "Truth or dare… Freddie."

"Um… Truth." I said lightly.

"You're in for it!" Carly said jokingly.

"Shut up," Sam said smiling at Carly. "Who's the first girl you ever kissed?"

Easy.

"Besides you're mom." Carly quickly added.

Damn it! "Um…uh…i…she lives in…..mina….soapy….mushrooms." I said sheepishly. I didn't want it to be awkward by saying the first girl I kissed was Sam. But come on. Minasoapymushrooms?! What the hell!?

"Minasoapymushrooms?" Sam asked with a smirk on her face slouching more in to her bean bag.

"Dude, where is that?" Jason asked his eye twitching. They all stared at me.

"Um…Canada." I said getting up from the couch and moving toward the kitchen. "Who wants a soda?" I said trying desperately trying to change the subject.

"I've never heard of it," Carly said looking at me cocking on eyebrow. "And I'm majoring in geography." Crap.

"That's because it's in the north. It's way up there." I said getting the Pepsi out of the fridge. I'm such an idiot.

"Freddie," Carly said standing up, crossing her arms and smiling wildly. "The first girl you kissed was Sam. Wasn't it?" Shit.

"Whoa, Wait a minute dudes!" Jason said looking at all of us dumbstruck. "You kissed her!?" he said pointing to Sam and staring at me in shock.

"Excuse me?!" Sam said looking at Jason offended.

"No don't get me wrong you're hot and all, I was just wondering." Jason said a-matter-o-factly. We all stared at him for a moment. And at the same time, we all started laughing hysterically. Well except for Jason that is.

_____________________________________________________________

**The next chapter is coming! Please review!**


	4. love sick

**Its here! Please R & R! Enjoy! ___________________________**

It's been 3 weeks. She hasn't left. Why am I waiting? Why would she leave me again? I mean she's looking at Evergreen College for Christ sake. Anyway, problem is. I haven't asked her out yet. Yeah, we've gone to movies with the gang and stuff but we've never been alone for more than 10 minutes. So I've decided if I don't ask her out in 10 days that I will ignore her for a month(witch, btw, will be very painful.). So it starts now.

_**Dec. 21**__**st**__**-Day 1**_

*Knock, Knock* "oh hi Freddie." Carly said stepping back letting Freddie in the apartment, watching him sit on the couch. "So, why so early?" Carly said sitting on the end of the couch.

"It's 9:00!"

"exactly." She said itching her head like a dog with flees.

"Ok, well the reason I'm here is…well." Freddie didn't want to tell Carly but he knew he was going to have to tell some who could keep a secret.

"Spit it out." Carly said quickly. She was now leaning towards Freddie staring at him with curiosity.

"I'm in love with Sam." He said covering his eyes afraid of her answer.

"And…?" Carly said acting like it was last month's news.

"You knew?!" Freddie said with a surprise.

"Dude its so fricken obvious it's stupid!" Carly said going to the fridge.

"Well what do I do?" Freddie asked innocently.

"Ask her out," Carly simply said. "It really is that easy."

"I Know that, but how?" Freddie said watching her sit back down with a pepsi

"…you're really nervous aren't you?" Carly questioned in surprise.

"Yeah….Yeah I'm just about to pee my pants thinking about it too."

"Ok Well, here she comes." Carly said looking at the bathroom door. It opened and Sam stepped out steamy and glistening from a shower, her hair was wet and the only thing she had was a towel covering her body. She carried a bottle of margarine lotion. Freddie's Favorite scent. He felt tingles.

"Um yeah, i…uh…got to go, by!" he ran out the door blushing.

"By!" Sam and Carly yelled.

"What was that about?" Sam asked sitting down.

"Nothing, Just a little Love sick."


End file.
